Butterflix (Form)
Butterflix is the first Fairy Form introduced in Season 7. It is parallel to Tynix. *'Previous Transformation:' Mythix *'Next Transformation:' Tynix Overview In Season 7, the Winx find their Bloomix powers to be ineffective against Kalshara. They acquire this form in the Valley of Fruit of the past during their to find the of the Digmoles. Appearance Season 7 The outfits are flowing dresses that are bright, , layered, and often fluffy. The dresses also have butterfly ' parts that match their wings. They wear matching butterfly wings' -like and . The is loosely braided or tied into a ponytail, and is decorated with butterfly-based hair . The wings are big and are similar to those of the butterflies' with varying . Season 8 The outfits remain mostly the same in the redesign, however the fairies now wear two matching butterfly wings' vein-like wristbands as opposed in the seventh season where some fairies only had one of them. Some fairies also have their butterfly-based hair accessories being recolored. Instead of stilettos, they wear spool now, as the heels are shorter, rounder and less pointy. Requirements In order to earn Butterflix, a fairy must themselves as the true of the Fairy Animals. Magical Abilities As the of the , Butterflix grants its users nature-based power. However, it cannot damage nature itself. Special Butterflix Powers With Butterflix, a fairy has a power that can connect her to nature. Every fairy has a different type of this power: *Bloom: Freedom Enchantment *Stella: Flux of Light *Flora: Natural Whisper *Musa: Melody of Fairies *Tecna: Virtual Flow *Aisha: Magical Water Hug Freedom's enchantment.png| Enchantment Lux of light 711.png| of Natural whisper 707.png|Natural Melody of fairies 709 5.png| of Fairies Virtual glow 712.png| Magical water hug 2.png|Magical Water Effects Every girl has a butterfly special effect added to their . Ways to Acquire *The Winx - Defeating the Giant of the Valley and defending the Digmoles. (S7E3) Known Butterflix Fairies *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha Gallery |-|Season 7= Bloom Butterflix.jpg|Bloom's Butterflix Stella Butterflix.jpg|Stella's Butterflix Flora Butterflix.jpg|Flora's Butterflix Musa Butterflix.jpg|Musa's Butterflix Tecna Butterflix.jpg|Tecna's Butterflix Aisha Butterflix.jpg|Aisha's Butterflix BFX.jpg|Winx Butterflix Ngs by himomangaartistd8sra4f-vi.png|Roxy's Butterflix E97a92dff5241f2ac8b2ed46a89ddc7b.png|Daphne's Butterflix Icy-butterflix-by-bloom2-d92wnsu-the-winx-club-39440162-762-1048.png|Icy's Butterflix B3baf5790d20bd269b0c03c3df0252a7.png|Tine's Butterflix D9ccj9k-e5a2c96a-262f-4f71-9fb2-a8007a53834a.png|Selina's Butterflix 70085318 142583233650232 1976053132651383328 n.jpg|Alex's Butterflix 69247391 132374824692757 1897803616319069840 n.jpg|Henrique's Butterflix 68842936 121733782493494 9065045031441220462 n.jpg|Laura's Butterflix 67579374 2749470365098406 1191680826688485825 n.jpg|Leonardo's Butterflix 68939486 372677240094553 7233628500535515483 n.jpg|Luiz's Butterflix 67791782 138952884015500 7993366261340261862 n.jpg|Sammy's Butterflix 67561210 912577969076964 747088867449933380 n.jpg|Vidia's Butterflix |-|Season 8= BloomButterflixS8.png|Bloom's Butterflix StellaButterflixS8(1).png|Stella's Butterflix FloraButterflixS8(1).png|Flora's Butterflix Musa Butterflix 2.jpg|Musa's Butterflix TecnaButterflixS8(1).png|Tecna's Butterflix AishaButterflixS8(1).png|Aisha's Butterflix Winx Butterflix 2.png|Winx Butterflix Trivia *"Butterflix" is derived from the word "butterfly." *In the early concept art, Bloom did not have a butterfly on her hair but a matching flower-like object, her wings were bigger, her dress had more colors, her hair was long with braids and was in a ponytail, her arm had a ribbon, and she wore barefoot sandals. *This is the first transformation to feature scenes during the transformation . *Butterflix is the second nature-based power with the first being Sophix. **While Sophix has a appearance, Butterflix has a appearance. *This is the second transformation where Stella wears her hair down, with the first being Mythix. *This is Tecna's fourth transformation in which she does not wear or . The first is Sophix, the second is Harmonix, and the third is Mythix. *The animation effects of this transformation, the butterflies, are similar to the Winx's Believix animation effects when they use their Believix special spells, and to Roxy's Believix animation effects when she casts spells. *Butterflix is the first transformation in which the Winx wear in their waterline. *Stella is the only Winx to turn right, while all the other girls turn left during their transformation sequence. *This is the only Fairy Form with individual final poses to not show any footwear, with the exception of Stella, part of whose shoe can be seen in her final pose. *In Season 7: **Stella is the only Winx member to have her solely on her left arm. **Tecna is the farthest from the camera during her final pose. **Flora is the only Winx to not expose her right heel in the final group pose. *The for the transformation as well as the dance sequence resembles that of the music for K-Pop group Rainbow's "Sunshine". *The appearance of the Butterflix dress is similar to that of the Monarch Butterfly Dress created by the American Luly Yang and might have been by it. *This is the first transformation to be reanimated in the new animation style in Season 8. **It is also the first transformation to be animated in the modern animation style. *As of Season 8, Musa is the only Winx to have one bracelet in her Butterflix form. She, Bloom and Stella had only one bracelet on only one of their arms in their Butterflix forms in Season 7 while Flora, Aisha and Tecna have two, but in Season 8 Bloom and Stella now have two bracelets in their Butterflix making Musa the only one with one bracelet as a result. Transformation Sequences Winx Club - Season 7 - Butterflix Transformation! Winx Club - Season 8 - Butterflix Transformation Category:Winx Club Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Butterflix Category:Forms Category:Winx Comics Category:Fairies Category:Powers Category:Winx Games Category:Fairy Forms Category:Winx Category:Bloom Category:Stella Category:Flora Category:Musa Category:Tecna Category:Aisha